


Afternoon Delight

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, explicit - Freeform, if you know me and youre reading this you dont know me and you arent reading this, im sorry, this def has the most graphic language of anyhing i've done or descriptions so :) keep that in mind, ummmmmmmmmmmm, uuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Yamcha's trying to teach Tien how to bake. Trying being the operative word.Tien has other things on his mind.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Tien/Yamcha, Yamtien - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :^)

“Hey, pay attention- You’re meant to be learning to bake, remember.” Yamcha was trying his best to give Tien a stern look but the smile tugging at the corner of his lips wasn’t exactly selling it. Neither did the frilly apron covering his white button down, really. He was too chipper about the fact Tien had actually agreed to a baking lesson, though so far it had mostly been him doing all the work while Tien watched him hawkishly, as though Yamcha was prey that he was about to scoop up in his talons. But nonetheless Yamcha was determined to persevere, he’d promised Chiaotzu a birthday cake and he would deliver one.

“See, it’s about incorporating air into the batter- that’s what makes the cake fluffy.” What Tien’s farm had in charm, it lacked in practical kitchen appliances- ideally he’d have an electric mixer, but Yamcha could make do with an old stainless steel whisk- “See, how-” his sentence died in his throat as warm lips brushed against his ear, “I do see.” Tien’s voice was low, his strong hands snaking their way between Yamcha’s arms and underneath his apron to wrap around his waist- 

“Tien-” Yamcha shook his head trying to regain his composure. The feeling of Tien’s body pressed tightly against his back was… distracting. “I can’t beat this properly with you wrapped around me.” 

“I can do it for you, if you want.” the teasing tone in Tien’s voice further short circuited Yamcha’s brain, he could already feel his cheeks staining pink. If there was one thing Yamcha would have never expected it was just how _sexy_ Tien could be when the mood suited him. A few carefully spoken words and Yamcha was like putty in Tien’s hands. By and rights _he_ should be the flirtatious one that made Tien blush, but more often than not he was the one acting like a flustered school girl.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Yamcha attempted to unravel himself from Tien’s arms- accidentally sloshing some of the batter down his hand, stickying his thumb. Before he could complain a hand had slipped out from beneath his apron. Tien caught Yamcha’s hand and guided it back toward him- Twisting his head to the side Yamcha watched as Tien pressed his mouth to his hand, his tongue slipping out to lick the batter from between Yamcha’s thumb and forefinger, before slowly moving upward- his third eye boring into Yamcha’s face as he sucked Yamcha’s thumb into his warm mouth. The heat that had been flooding his face was quickly migrating south, if he didn’t move fast the cake and his will would be forgotten completely. “Tien, the faster this cake is in the oven, the faster you will have my full undivided attention.” He spoke quietly, putting strong emphasis on the final part of his sentence.

Tien finally let go of his hand, though his arm only pulled Yamcha in closer, lips brushing softly against the hollow just behind Yamcha’s ear- “I like watching you work, you get this little pucker between your eyebrows- it’s really very cute.” His mouth trailed further down Yamcha’s throat, nipping at the skin it found just outside the collar of his shirt- “And I like distracting you-” Tien’s low voice seemed to reverberate through Yamcha, an involuntary shiver shooting up his spine. Taking another deep breath through his nose, Yamcha attempted once again to shake his head clear- “Just let me put it in the oven and then you can do whatever you want with me- at least ‘til it needs to be frosted.” He spoke through gritted teeth, hoping Tien would finally ease up.

“Whatever I want?” Tien’s voice could only be described as devious- it had all the hairs on Yamcha’s body standing on end in anticipation.

“ _Whatever you want.”_ Yamcha reiterated, his voice picking up an edge of promise. “If you let me get this cake done.” With one final nip against his throat Tien finally let Yamcha go. He leant back against the countertop, fingers gripping the edge. Any other time Yamcha would have been worried Tien was going to pulverize the wood, but today he was simply too invested with getting the cake inside the oven. Mixing the batter with reckless abandon, Yamcha sternly directed Tien to grease the cake tins- smirking to himself as Tien immediately did as he asked. Haphazardly he poured the batter into the tins, hoping it was about even. “Can you get the oven for me?” He tilted his head toward the old oven, picking up the two cake tins. Tien looked at him blankly for one moment before shuffling over to quickly open the door for him- “Okay, we have 45 minutes and then the cakes need to be out.” Yamcha said as he knelt down to slide the cakes onto the small shelves of the oven, closing the door behind them. Before he could even fully right himself, Tien was helping to pull him onto his feet. His big hands disappearing underneath the apron again.

Yamcha allowed himself to lean back into Tien’s embrace, eyes closing as Tien’s hands started trailing downward- gently tugging his shirt out from his pants. Tien’s lips were back against his throat, kissing the tender skin they found just underneath his strong jaw. A calloused hand was pressing against his stomach as Tien's other hand worked at the clasp of his pants- a deep hum slipped from Yamcha’s throat as Tien’s hand slipped beneath the material of his pants, palming his erection through his underwear. “Should we go to the bed-” Tien’s voice was husky against Yamcha's ear making his cock pulse as Tien's hand gently stroked upward.

Yamcha slipped his thumbs into the waist of his pants and underwear, shimmying his legs free, “I need to keep an eye on the cakes-” he shifted in Tien’s arms turning to face him, a coy smile playing at his lips - “and we’re the only ones home.” with a small hop backwards Yamcha was sitting on the countertop, the apron barely concealing his excitement, gingerly he reached down to lift the hem exposing his straining prick, pre-cum leaking from the head “So, what do you want to do to me?” he fluttered his lashes at Tien who was watching him with slitted eyes, pulling his shirt off, Tien discarded it somewhere behind him. “Everything.” He rumbled as he moved between Yamcha’s legs, spreading them further apart.

A hungry mouth was on Yamcha’s lips in seconds, nipping and sucking at him while Yamcha struggled to press his throbbing erection against Tien’s stomach, looking to relieve some of the pressure building in his abdomen. Tien’s hand reached around to clutch the back of Yamcha’s head, tangling in his short, silky hair- He yanked back, exposing Yamcha’s throat to his mouth. Trailing his mouth down Yamcha’s chin and throat he eventually settled on the crux between Yamcha’s neck and shoulder, biting into the flesh he found there causing Yamcha to yelp and rock against him instinctively. Pulling him closer, Yamcha wrapped his arms around Tien’s neck holding him close to his throat as he rolled his hips again and again, strangled moans breaking from his mouth.

He just couldn’t get near enough- if Tien didn’t do something soon he would have to take action himself, “Tien- please.” he panted, a desperate edge to his voice. Tien’s only response being a deep rumble of laughter as he softly untangled his arms from Yamcha, moving his hands to lightly run up and down the outside of Yamcha’s thighs, soft as feathers- his mouth found Yamcha’s again, though the kiss was more subdued this time, deep rather than desperate. Tien’s fingertips slowly traced their way down Yamcha’s thighs, lightly grabbing under his knees and yanking forward so he was resting right at the edge of the countertop.

Finally breaking the kiss Tien crouched down, running his hands along the lengths of Yamcha’s legs, planting teasing kisses along the way. He focused special attention on the old scar adorning Yamcha’s calf- a memory of the cruelty he was capable of. Gently he pressed his lips to the raised flesh, pressing tiny kisses along the length of the scar before running his nose back up Yamcha’s leg. Yamcha watched him with hooded eyes, his heart in his throat, breath catching. Tien’s fingers found their way to the insides of Yamcha’s knees, gently he ran his fingertips further up Yamcha’s thighs watching with great interest every time Yamcha twitched or moaned, clearly desperate for Tien’s touch. Finally he brought his lips to the soft flesh of Yamcha’s inner thigh, sweetly kissing his way toward Yamcha’s throbbing centre.

Reaching his left hand out Tien gripped the firm flesh of Yamcha’s ass, a satisfied grunt escaping Yamcha's throat as Tien’s free hand finally grasped his member. Yamcha stared down into Tien’s three dark eyes as he brought his lips to the tip of his engorged cock, Tien slowly running his tongue over the slit before he finally wrapped his lips around the straining head. It took all of Yamcha’s will not to thrust upward into the soft heat of Tien’s mouth, desperate breaths escaping his lips as he watched Tien take more of his cock into his mouth, his hand lightly pumping what was exposed of Yamcha’s shaft. The more Tien took into his mouth, the more out of control Yamcha felt, instinctively attempting to thrust deeper into Tien’s mouth- were it not for Tien’s hand clutching his ass in place. Tien was bobbing faster now, taking more with every stroke. His hand gently reached to squeeze Yamcha’s balls, causing him to yelp and thrust upward again.

“Sorry.” Yamcha stammered out as Tien pulled back, drool coating his chin and eyes watering- A deep blush was staining Tien’s skin, a fine layer of sweat across his bare chest. “S’fine.” He smirked as he wiped his chin before lowering his head again, dragging his tongue up the entirety of Yamcha’s shaft before taking the head into his mouth again.

Yamcha could feel the tight ball of pressure building in his stomach, his entire body felt electric. He trembled lightly as Tien ducked his head lower, leaning back on one elbow Yamcha placed his other hand on the back of Tien’s head gently guiding him to the perfect rhythm. “Like that-” Tien’s third eye was still peering up at him in silent awe- he would never tire of knowing he had Tien’s full attention. “Fuck- Tien, I’m so close.” he rasped out. Guiding Tien’s head Yamcha picked up the pace, the feeling in his gut building with every passing second-

“Look at me.” Yamcha’s voice was a strained whimper as Tien turned his full gaze back to Yamcha, never pausing the motion of his head. Tien pulled Yamcha further into his mouth, making the arm Yamcha was leaning on almost give out, “Ti, I-” before Yamcha could finish his sentence a garbled sob broke from his mouth- A jolt shooting through him as he finally reached climax, sending violent shudders through his body- “Fuck.” he gasped, reaching to sit further up. “Sorry.” His voice was still shaky as he appraised the scene before him. An audible pop rang out as Tien removed his mouth from Yamcha, drool and cum coated his chin and dripped down onto his big chest. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe his chin, a smug smirk playing on his lips- “That was quick.” 

“Hey-” Yamcha pouted at Tien, his chest still rising and falling rapidly “Not my fault you’re, like, champion of…” Yamcha trailed off, waving a hand lazily. 

“I wasn’t complaining- means we still have a while before the cakes are done, and you said I could do whatever I want with you.” Tien’s voice was mirthful, a sly smile on his lips. “But I’m going to need better purchase- let’s move this to the bedroom.” 

Yamcha’s head was still in a blissful fog, he simply gave Tien a lopsided smile as he reached back to untie his apron. 

“Leave that on.” Tien grabbed Yamcha around his waist, slinging him up and over his shoulder as though Yamcha were no more than a ragdoll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tien's turn in the apron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not publishing multiple Frilly Apron porns... these bitches can go under the same umbrella.

“I don’t understand what your obsession with this thing is.” Tien was eyeing Yamcha suspiciously, hands on his hips. Yamcha was holding a familiar piece of material out toward Tien, his well worn frilly apron- something Tien was intimately familiar with. “I seem to recall you being pretty fond of this thing yourself or don’t you remember the baking lesson? Or what about when you claimed you wanted to help me make dinner that time-” Tien cut Yamcha’s reminiscing off- “Okay, that is true-” The smug look on Yamcha’s face made him want to snort, “But you suit this thing- with your hair and everything… It just looks good.” Yamcha had been hinting at wanting to see Tien in his apron for a while now and Tien reminded him that he had in fact worn the apron already, just before Yamcha had moved in officially- Though Yamcha had different ideas about how he would like to see Tien wear it this time… The sweet smile Yamcha gave him held something devious beneath- “And what? you don’t think you’ll look good?” the smaller man cooed, dropping the apron onto the kitchen counter before pulling Tien into a tight embrace. “I know you’ll look amazing.” Yamcha whispered, running his nose along Tien’s jaw, breathing in his scent- “Doesn’t seem fair that you should get all the fun…” Yamcha punctuated his statement by pressing his thigh hard between Tien’s legs- “Does it?” He pulled back, looking into Tien’s face sweetly. 

“No. It doesn’t.” Tien spoke slowly, looking into Yamcha's dark eyes. He still wasn’t wild about the idea they had discussed but if it made Yamcha happy… “Okay, give it here.”

“I’ll be in the tea room.” Yamcha smiled.

Tien was trying to focus on the pot of tea he was preparing for Yamcha but his mind kept trailing back to his current predicament- he was wearing the frilly apron. 

He was wearing the frilly apron and _nothing_ else. 

The thing barely covered him at all. Most of his chest was exposed, the apron barely concealed his decency and It certainly didn’t cover his back. It was almost humiliating, and yet... He’d be lying to say he didn’t enjoy the times when Yamcha was in control, bending Tien to his own will... The sense of anticipation was building with every passing minute.

Carrying the clay pot delicately in his hands, Tien tired not to look at himself in the long mirror hanging on the wall as he passed it going to the tea room- as soon as he was through the door Yamcha’s eyes were on him, appraising Tien in all his glory. Regardless of all their time together Tien could still feel his face staining pink under Yamcha’s wolfish gaze. Blood wasn’t only prickling in his cheeks either, the small apron doing little to hide his reaction to knowing Yamcha’s eyes were on him. Coming up to the low table, Tien carefully kneeled down next to Yamcha, pouring his tea- Yamcha’s gaze burning into him the entire time. A low whistle broke the silence as Yamcha smirked at him, reaching to run a hand over the frill on his shoulder. Dragging his short nails down over Tien’s exposed peck before running his thumb over Tien’s nipple, causing Tien to intake a jagged breath- “See, I knew it would suit you.” Yamcha’s gaze drifted lower as his hand stilled against Tien’s peck.

Tien found himself swallowing back the excess saliva that was forming in his mouth, the want for Yamcha growing every second they sat together. Before he could think of what to say Yamcha removed his hand and turned back to his tea, gingerly taking a sip. Though his gaze still sat on Tien’s face with wicked intent he simply went back to talking as though this were just a regular afternoon tea they were having- Prattling on about this and that as tough Tien weren’t kneeling next to him almost completely exposed. Every passing minute made Tien feel all the more desperate, the looks Yamcha was giving him were anything but casual yet his conversation stayed totally banal- it was driving Tien insane, soon enough the tea was gone and Tien found himself carrying the pot back into the kitchen, utterly confused as to what was going on- had Yamcha wanted him naked in an apron merely to serve tea? That concept seemed bizarre, but Yamcha could be quite a mystery himself sometimes. So caught up in his pondering Tien didn’t notice Yamcha coming up behind him. His strong hands came up to rest over Tien’s chest giving him a solid squeeze. He could feel warm lips pressing against his shoulder as Yamcha whispered

“Thank you for the tea.”

“That’s okay.” Tien mumbled feeling a twitch in his cock at the sensation of Yamcha pressing tightly against his bare back. One of Yamcha’s hands slowly felt it’s way under the apron, gently skirting over Tien’s abs as the other continued to caress his exposed peck. Sweet nothings were being quietly mumbled against Tien’s neck, followed by gentle kisses against the skin those lips found there. Tien could only brace his hands against the counter waiting to see what Yamcha would do next- he hoped his wandering hand would inch a little lower but instead Yamcha appeared to be purposely running his hand low on Tien’s pelvis only to quickly drag it back up, causing Tien’s erection to ache. He wanted nothing more than to grab Yamcha’s hand and pull it further down onto him, but instead he focused on calming his breathing- on how the soft touches Yamcha was giving him were pleasurable on their own. His fingers left sparks wherever they traveled, the warmth of his breath against Tien’s neck was intoxicating. Yamcha was slowly rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing goosebumps to rise on Tien’s skin. Closing his eyes he couldn’t help but to note the smell of Yamcha’s shampoo drifting over his shoulder, the friction between the bare skin of his back and Yamcha’s button down-

“You’re always so in control, Tien.” Yamcha’s voice was low, a sensual hum against his ear, “This whole time you just sat in silence…” Yamcha’s wandering hand was trailing lower again, sweeping just above Tien’s crotch- “I can see how hard you are but you still won’t just ask.” Yamcha’s palm brushed lightly over Tien’s member before withdrawing again, “All you have to do is ask…” Squeezing his eyes shut tighter Tien let out a low sigh “Ask what, exactly?” he spoke through gritted teeth, still trying to focus on keeping control. 

“Ask me to touch you. I know you want me to, but you never just say the words-” The hand that had been feeling Tien’s peck was slowly trailing up his chest, his throat, eventually Yamcha’s thumb was running over Tien’s bottom lip “All you have to do is open your mouth and speak-” Rather than speaking Tien took Yamcha’s thumb between his lips, gently biting down as his tongue ran over the pad of Yamcha’s finger- he’d never been a big fan of speaking, this on the other hand… “Trying to distract me?” Yamcha’s voice was wicked. “Won’t work.” he extracted his thumb from Tien’s mouth, running it back down to rest against his throat- “You are going to tell me what you want.” He breathed against Tien’s shoulder blade before sinking his teeth into the flesh he found there causing Tien to gasp and lean forward, clutching the bench top tight.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to just say the words but his pride stood in the way- if Yamcha wanted to tease him then so be it, two could play at that game. Yamcha’s hand flexed against his neck before moving to tease at Tien’s nipple again, he could feel his tongue against his back- a sweaty palm was making it’s way back toward his straining cock- Yamcha finally grasped his shaft roughly- it took all of Tien’s will to hold in the moan that wanted to escape his throat as Yamcha tugged him slowly. The feeling of Yamcha’s hand finally touching his aching cock was almost enough to send a shiver up his spine, his will slipping ever so slightly for a moment, but he was determined to hold out. Taking a deep breath through his nose Tien continued his silence as Yamcha’s hand slowly worked up and down his shaft, Yamcha speaking into his ear- “C’mon Tien, just say you want me to make you cum. You’re already halfway there...”

Tien’s only response was to shake his head slightly, a smirk appearing on his mouth. “Okay, then-” Yamcha pulled his hand away briefly, instead reaching to cup Tien’s balls. He gently squeezed, causing Tien’s eyes to open for a moment in shock. The hand that had been on Tien’s chest slowly inched lower, disappearing under the apron and Tien couldn’t withhold the moan in his throat this time as Yamcha’s hand gripped his cock. His thumb ran over the head of Tien’s throbbing cock, feeling the precum that was beading there- “See, I knew it.” Yamcha laughed lightly as his hand started stroking Tien faster. “Just admit you want me to make you cum Tien-” Though Tien couldn’t see Yamcha’s face he could imagine the smug smile he’d be wearing- the knowing glint in his eye. Somehow that made it worse, or better really. Knowing that Yamcha understood him so well, that he knew exactly what buttons to push…

He could hardly hold out any longer, every tug pulling him closer to the edge of oblivion- His breathing was coming in ragged bursts again, any attempt to control it long forgotten. He was so close- and then Yamcha’s hands disappeared completely, the apron falling to brush back against him- a voice spoke into his ear again, “Turn around-” The aching he felt at the absence of Yamcha’s hand had Tien doing as he was told without thought- turning to face Yamcha in a heartbeat. He’d been right about the smile on Yamcha’s face and the knowing glint in his eye… Without a word Yamcha grabbed him by the apron pulling him forward until they were in front of the mirror that hung on the wall- he let go of Tien only to position himself as he had just been, standing behind Tien’s back. “Are you going to say it for me, Tien?” Yamcha’s voice was thick with lust and Tien found himself tightly shutting his eyes again- warm hands were trailing softly down Tien’s hips, one stopping to lift the apron out of the way while the other settled back against Tien’s engorged dick- the deep moan telling Yamcha everything he need to know.

Yamcha’s hand was so tantalizingly slow, it was almost painful. But still Tien didn’t speak. He wanted nothing more than to bring his hand down over Yamcha’s- instead he reached back gripping the counter top again as Yamcha’s hand continued pumping, his skin felt on fire. “So you still won’t say it…” Yamcha whispered. “It’s okay, you don’t have to-” Yamcha pressed a very tender kiss against Tien’s cheek, “I know.”

Tien couldn’t help but to open his eyes at the statement- Yamcha did know- he knew him better than anyone. Finally meeting his reflection in the mirror- Face red, sweat drenched and utterly wrecked Tien watched as Yamcha stroked him, his pace seeming to increase at the same rate as Tien’s ragged breaths. Yamcha’s eyes were staring into his through the mirror, a playful look on his face. “Are you going to cum for me, Tien.” He asked again, watching Tien closely. With a final deep sigh Tien opened his mouth “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me :)

**Author's Note:**

> champion of what, Yamcha??
> 
> If you read this far... I'm going to bake you a cake :)
> 
> Also part 2? 🤔


End file.
